peterpanfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Pan (character)
Peter Pan is a character created by J. M. Barrie (1860–1937). A mischievous boy who can fly and magically refuses to grow up, Peter Pan spends his never-ending childhood adventuring on the small island of Neverland as the leader of his gang the Lost Boys. In addition to two distinct works by Barrie, the character has been featured in a variety of media and merchandise, both adapting and expanding on Barrie's works. Origins Peter Pan first appeared in J.M. Barrie's 1902 novel The Little White Bird. Later on, in 1904, the chapters containing Peter were re-published under the name Peter Pan in Kensington Gardens. The character of Peter Pan is best known for his appearance in the 1904 stage play Peter Pan, or the Boy Who wouldn't Grow Up. The play was later published as a novel Peter Pan and Wendy and eventually just shortened to Peter Pan. Peter Pan has appeared in various adaptations, sequels, and prequels, including the 1953 animated feature film Walt Disney's Peter Pan, stage musicals, live-action feature films Hook (1991) and Peter Pan (2003), and the authorized sequel novel Peter Pan in Scarlet (2006). The character has also appeared in works not authorized by the holders of the character's copyright, which has lapsed in most parts of the world. A major new stage production that will tour internationally was performed in summer 2009 in Kensington Gardens in a specially built theatre pavilion within view of the Peter Pan statue. The production opens in the US in May 2010. Peter Pan's origin story is that he fell out of his pram as a baby, came to his window and thought he had been forgotten by his parents because they had a new baby. All of that is what causes his fear of parents and growing up. appearances -- Peter Pan in Kensington Gardens - a baby Peter flies from his home, be-friends fairies, and lives in Kensington Gardens. A "book-within-a-book" first published in Barrie's The Little White Bird. -- Peter Pan, or The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up orPeter and Wendy – Peter brings Wendy and her brothers to Never Land, where he has a climactic showdown with his nemesis Captain Hook. Originally told in Barrie's stage play and novel, and repeatedly adapted in various media. other appearances Hook – Peter has grown up, forgotten about his life in Never Land, and has a wife and children. While the family is in London visiting elderly Wendy, Captain Hook abducts Peter's children to lure him back for a final duel to the death. A film by Steven Spielberg. Return to Never Land – During World War II, Wendy's slightly war-hardened daughter Jane is taken to Neverland by Captain Hook, but Peter saves her and asks her to be the Lost Boys' new "mother". A film by Disney. Peter and the Starcatchers, Peter and the Shadow Thieves, Peter and the Secret of Rundoon, Peter and the Sword of Mercy – Peter leaves a London orphanage for a series of adventures which offer an origin story for Captain Hook, fairies, his abilities, and the Lost Boys. Novels by Dave Barry and Ridley Pearson. Peter Pan in Scarlet – Wendy, John, and most of the Lost Boys return to Neverland, where Peter has begun to take Captain Hook's place. A novel by Geraldine McCaughrean, an official sequel to Peter and Wendy Dylan and the Dream Pirates –Dylan recovering from the death of his mother has an accidental meeting with the mythical Lost Boys which throws him into a world of magic and wonder. When he discovers that his best friend Clay has a magical disease called the Taint, Dylan swears to risk everything to help him and learns along the way that maybe rushing into adulthood isn’t the best plan. There’s also pirates, talking cats, living ships, giant snakes, vampires, and other weirdness Looks Barrie never described Peter's appearance in detail, even in the novel Peter and Wendy, leaving much of it to the imagination of the reader. Barrie mentions in "Peter and Wendy" that the character still had all of his baby teeth. He describes him as a beautiful boy with a beautiful smile, "clad in skeleton leaves and the juices that flow from trees". In the play, Peter's outfit is made of autumn leaves and cobwebs. Traditionally the character has been played on stage by an adult woman. In the Disney films, Peter is seen in green tights and a green shirt, with reddish brown hair and a hat similar to the one worn in Disney's Robin Hood. Peter's ears in the Disney films are pointed, giving the character a fairy-type look. In Hook when Peter Banning realizes he is "The Pan" he wears an outfit similar to the Disney film's Pan. And in the live action 2003 version, Peter is played by Jeremy Sumpter, who has blond hair and blue eyes, and his outfit is made of leaves and vines. Age The notion of a boy who would "never grow up was based" on J. M. Barrie's older brother who died in an ice-skating accident the day before he turned 14, and thus always stayed a young boy in his mother's mind. Peter Pan has, however, appeared as a variety of ages. In The Little White Bird he was only seven days old and although his age is never clearly stated in the play of the novel it is clear he's several years older than he was in The Little White Bird. Though, it's stated that Peter still has all hi baby teeth. In the Disney films, Peter appears to be in late childhood, between 10 and 13 years old. In the 2003 live action version, Jeremy Sumpter was 13 at the beginning of filming and 14 at the end. In the movie Hook, Peter left Neverland many years earlier and started aging normally. When remembering his long forgotten past, Peter is shown as a baby, and little boy, and also a pre-teen, suggesting that the aging process does not entirely stop in Neverland until puberty or just before. When Peter says "I remember you being a lot bigger," in the final duel, Hook answers, "to a 10-year-old I'm huge." He is portrayed by Robin Williams, who turned 40 during the film. attitude and personality "Oh, the cleverness of me." - Peter after Wendy sewed his shadow back on. Peter in the original play and novel is a bit of a daredevil and heartless, as little children are. He is a boastful and careless boy to the extreme. He even congratulates himself on something Wendy did. Peter is cocky and has a devil-may-care attitude. He takes things way too far, but doesn't realize it because he's a child, such as when his "game" with Hook went too far and he cut off his hand and then fed it to a crocodile. Barrie writes that when Peter thought he was going to die on Marooner's Rock, he felt scared, yet he felt only one shudder run through him when any other person would have felt scared up until death. With his blissful unawareness of the tragedy of death, he says, "To die will be an awfully big adventure". There's also a dark playful side to Peter, that's only hinted at in the book. Barrie stated in the novel that Peter would "thin the Lost Boys" out when they got too old or when there was too many of them (meaning he would kill them), and sometimes in battles against pirates Peter would switch sides as start killing Lost Boys just for the fun of it. It's also stated in the book that Peter would go out and "hunt pirates" for fun. Peter can also be quite nasty and selfish, in the Disney version he seem judgmental and pompous. He insults the Lost Boys, turns his back on Wendy and her brothers (for a short time when they say they want to go home), and he banishes Tinkerbell without a second thought. In the 2003 live-action film, Peter Pan is sensitive about the subject of "growing up". When confronted by Hook about Wendy growing up, marrying and eventually "shutting the window" on Peter, he becomes very depressed and finally loses the will to fight. Abilities "Sir, you offend reason...I'd like to offend it with you!" -'' John Darling on hearing and seeing Peter Pan fly in the 2003 version.'' Peter's archetypal ability is his un-ending youth. In "Peter and Wendy" it is explained that Peter must forget his own adventures and what he learns about the world in order to stay child-like. Author Kevin Orlin Johnson argues that the Pan stories are in the German-English tradition of the Totenkindergeschichte (roughly, "tales of dead children"), and the idea that Peter and all of the lost boys are dead in a Never Land afterlife is consistent with that genre, and rooted in Barrie's own life story. The fact that the other Lost Boys are growing up and able to be killed in Peter and Wendy contradicts this idea. Peter's ability to fly is explained a bit. In The Little White Bird he is able to fly because he – like all babies – is part bird. In the play and novel, he teaches the Darling children to fly using a combination of "lovely wonderful thoughts" (aka "happy thoughts" in Disney's film) and fairy dust (pixie dust in the Disney films); it is unclear whether he is serious about "happy thoughts" being needed (it was stated in the novel that this was merely a silly diversion from the fairy dust being the true source), or whether he requires the fairy dust himself. In Hook, the adult Peter is unable to fly until he remembers his 'happy thought'. Peter has an effect on the whole of Never Land and its inhabitants when he is there. Barrie states that although Never Land appears different to every child, the island "wakes up" when he returns from his trip to London. This is taken literally in the 2003 adaption where the island is completely frozen over and thaws when Peter returns, it also freezes over when Tinkerbell "dies" hinting that the island is tied in with Peter's emotions. It could be that Never Land is all in his imagination. Things are there as long as he wants them to be. If he were to change in some way--to go live with the Darlings and grow up, for instance then Never Land might unravel altogether. In the chapter 'The Mermaid Lagoon' in Peter and Wendy, Barrie writes that there is almost nothing that Peter cannot do. He is a skilled swordsman, rivaling even Captain Hook, whose hand he cut off in a duel. He has remarkably keen vision and hearing. He is skilled in mimicry, copying the voice of Hook, and the tick-tock of the Crocodile. In both Peter Pan and Wendy and Peter Pan in Scarlet, there are various mentions of Peter's ability to imagine things into existence, such as food, though this ability plays a more central role in Peter Pan in Scarlet. He also creates imaginary windows and doors as a kind of physical metaphor for ignoring or shunning his companions. He is said to be able to feel danger when it is near. In Peter and Wendy, Barrie states that the Peter Pan legend Mrs. Darling heard as a child was that when children died, he accompanied them part of the way to their destination so that they would not be scared. That is very much in line with the Victorian obsession with child death in literature. You could almost see him as child death; a child who not only will never grow up, but one who can't. Relationships Peter does not know his parents. After returning to find his window barred and them with a new baby he assumed they didn't want him and flew away. Peter is the leader of the Lost Boys, a band of boys who were lost by their parents, and came to live in Neverland. He is best friends with Tinker Bell, a common fairy who is often jealously protective of him. His nemesis is Captain Hook, whose hand he cut off in a duel. Hook's crew, including Smee and Starkey, also consider him a foe. From time to time Peter visits the real world, particularly around Kensington Gardens, and befriends children there. Wendy Darling, whom he recruited to be his "mother", is the most significant of them; he also brings her brothers John and Michael to Never Land at her request. He later befriends Wendy's daughter Jane, and Peter and Wendy says that he will continue this pattern indefinitely. In the 2003 live action version, Peter is in love with Wendy and aware of his feelings but refuses to acknowledge them because of his fear of growing up. Peter appears to be known to all the residents of Neverland, including the Indian princess Tiger Lily and her tribe, the mermaids, and the fairies. In Hook, Peter states the reason he wanted to grow up was to be a father. He married Wendy's granddaughter, Moira, and they have two children, Maggie and Jack. External links *[http://neverpedia.com/pan/read:Peter_and_Wendy full text of Peter and Wendy] at Neverpedia